


Like A Rolling Stone

by Mox_Folder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 The Blessing Way, Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Episode: s05e07 Emily, Episode: s05e17 All Souls, Episode: s07e17 All Things, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, Epsiode: s02e02 Momento Mori, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s05e06 Christmas Carol, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mox_Folder/pseuds/Mox_Folder
Summary: After Melissa Scully’s death, Mulder starts a tradition to remember her, and finds a subtle way to show Scully he’s thinking of her.
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. 1996

1996  
The tradition started in April of 1996. One afternoon, Mulder asked Scully what her plan was for that evening and she mentioned she was meeting up with her mother for dinner and to go through some photo albums. It was coming up on Melissa’s birthday; the first since she had been killed.

“It’s going to be hard, but I’m looking forward to seeing some of the old photos. I just...miss her. We didn’t see each other everyday, but there were little things she used to do that I notice now that she’s gone. Like sending me newspaper clippings of funny news stories. Or giving me little crystals to help when I was sick or studying or going through things...” she smiled wistfully and trailed off.

Mulder nodded, said something generic about loss that she couldn’t quite make out. Scully felt he just didn’t know what to say, and probably was blaming himself for Melissa’s death. 

But two days later, she came in to the office and found a small envelope on her desk. Mulder was nowhere to be found. She opened the envelope and out came a small green stone. Looking in the envelope she saw a small both which read, “green jade, for connecting with the energy of nature and the spirits that protect you.”

The distinctive scrawl gave him away, but she knew it was a sweet, silent gift, and his way of acknowledging her loss. She brought it home and placed it on her dresser next to her photo of her sister, her father, and her favorite great aunt Mabel who had died while Scully was in med school.


	2. 1997

1997  
On a Tuesday after work in early April, Mulder was dropping her off at an appointment with her oncologist. They didn’t really discuss the details, but both were hopeful of some good news from the latest set of scans. 

As they pulled up, Scully unbuckled her seatbelt and went to get out of the car. “Wait,” Mulder said ubruptly, and spun around to the back seat. He lifted out a Manila envelope and handed it to her. “The final notes on the Max Fenig case. You just need to sign off. If you end up waiting for awhile for the doctor to be ready, I thought you might need some reading material,” he grinned apologetically. 

She took the envelope, thanked him for dropping her off, and said she’d see him in the morning. While sitting outside the doctor’s office, she did indeed get restless and opened the envelope. The notes from the crash were inside with some of Mulder’s comments in the margins. But also inside, a smaller envelope. She opened it curiously and looked inside to see a dark green stone with white and grey stripes. Out came a post-it that read, “Serpentine gemstone, for forming a protective energy shield around your physical body. Also to draw out negative thinking patterns and to promote positive outcomes.” 

She rolled the stone in her palm and closed her eyes. She shook her head and sadly smiled at how perfect Mulder had captured what she needed in that moment. Her ouroboros tattoo started to itch just like when it was first healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year of turmoil for the agents. Cancer arc and Ed Jerse inspired this one.


	3. 1998

1998   
This year, it was late April before Mulder’s secret delivery in honor of Melissa was presented. They were at Dulles and sitting on the runway waiting for their flight to take off. Some mechanical issue led to a 45 min wait, which was taking its toll on Scully’s pre-flight jitters. 

Mulder was sitting in the aisle seat, Scully in the window, and an empty seat between them where he had placed his carry on. As she shook her leg with nervous energy and stared out the window for some sign of what was going on, he reached into his bag. 

“Scully, it’s going to be ok. We’ll be there before you know it. Here.” He said gently and handed her a bottle of water, and a folded up cocktail napkin. 

She looked up and saw what he was holding out, and gave him her patented raised eyebrow look. She unfolded the napkin and saw a blue stone with grey marbling. He’d jotted down a short note; “lapis lazuli. Helps uncover your inner Devine nature, and the ability to discern the truth.” 

She smiled slowly, and looked over at him. “Mulder,” a question, a laugh, and an affirmation all in one word.

He shrugged shyly, then he cleared his throat and looked down at the seat in front of them, “I know you’re questioning your faith this year. Just wanted to remind you that when all else fails, you can put faith in yourself.” 

She smiles at him, and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“But also, you can put your faith in our pilot.” He smiled, and took a sip off his bottle of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of the Emily story line and All Souls for this one. And just general Catholic questioning.


	4. 1999

1999  
She had just come from an appointment with her OBGYN with the first round of hormone shots in tow. Arriving home, she threw her coat in the couch, and went to the fridge to store her injections. She would have to give herself one before bed that night. 

Mulder knew she was going to Dr. Parenti’s office, and had offered to go, but she told him it was fine, he should stay at the office, she would call him later to let him know everything was fine.

One her way from the fridge to her bedroom to change out of work clothes, she saw a small card propped up on her kitchen table. Blank on the outside. Someone had been in her home since she had left that morning. Normally that would unnerve her, but she had a feeling she knew who it was and relaxed. 

Using her finger nail to slide open the envelope, she saw the front of the card had Van Gogh’s cherry blossoms, perfectly in tuned with the season in D.C. Inside was the following inscription: 

“S-  
You’re stronger and smarter than anyone I know and I’m so proud to be on this journey with you. In case you need a little help from the non-scientific realm, here is a citrine stone. It has the power to help you manifest your dreams, and gives persistence to follow through on what you most want.   
-M”

She inspected the small yellow stone and rubbed it gingerly with her index finder. She smiled to herself, and brought the stone with her to the bedroom. Instead of tucking this one in her jewelry box with the other stones of the past, she placed it on her night stand so she could see it each night before bed and first thing each morning, as she attempted to manifest this dream for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This supposes the Per Manum flashback was to spring of 1999.


	5. 2000

2000  
She awoke to the sound of the radiator kicking on. It had been a chillier than normal spring and March had gone more out like a lion than a lamb. Slowly rolling over, she found the right side of the bed suspiciously empty. Looking at the large Omega watch on his nightstand, saw that it was 8:30 am. 

“Mulder?” She called out softly.   
No response. She lay there for a few minutes, then realized she had to pee so she got up, threw on his Knicks t-shirt that was discarded by the foot of the bed. After using the bathroom she looked around and confirmed Mulder wasn’t in his apartment. She found a note on the coffee table. 

“Went for coffee. Be back soon.” 

Weighing the note down was a light pink crystal with rough jagged edges on either end, but smooth on the sides. She picked it up and flipped over his note. Sure enough, his scratchy penmanship was on the back of the paper as well.

“Pink quartz to dissolve old hurts and open the heart to trust in love, and have faith in the benevolence of the universe.”

She laughed out loud, grasped the stone to her heart, and returned to bed to wait for him to return with coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff before the angst of seasons 8 & 9


	6. 2001

2001  
He’d returned from the dead.   
He’d returned to her. 

Not quite as he was before he disappeared, but she wasn’t about to complain. Two miracles in one year was more than she could ever have hoped for. 

One night that spring, after he’d shown up on her doorstep with Thai food (exactly what she’d been craving) Scully had gone to the couch to try to get comfortable while he was cleaning up. 

He’d seemed more like himself tonight; showing a bit more of his playful side. She hoped his lightness was a sign he would stay for awhile longer; maybe even the night. 

He came over to her and flopped down next to her, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

“Close your eyes and open your hand.” He said. 

She did as directed, but with an unsure look on her face. 

“Don’t look so scared. It’s a good surprise.” He teased. 

She felt Mulder lightly touch her palm with the tips of his warm fingers. He kissed her palm and she smiled. Then he dropped her hand back down to her lap and she felt a cool, light object in her hand. She suddenly realized the month; April. Melissa’s birthday just a week away. He had remembered. 

“Hmmm...an M&M?” She giggled. 

“No...guess again.”

“A left over peanut from your pad Thai?” She guessed. 

“Nope.” 

“I give up.” 

“Open your eyes.” She did and looked at the small opalescent marble in her palm. “It’s a moonstone. It’s said to boost feminine power and energy, it promotes balance, wellbeing, and fertility health.” 

“It’s beautiful.” She said, closing her fist around the stone. 

She was beyond touched by the meaning, but also the continuing of this special tradition. She kissed the corner of his mouth softly and whispered in his ear, “thank you.” He knew she meant for honoring Melissa, but also for returning to her in the little ways as well.


	7. 2002

2002  
It was the end of a long week for Scully. Juggling work and mom duties was definitely one of the hardest challenges she’s ever faced. Focusing on work while also worried about her sweet little boy took a lot of mental energy. And missing Mulder...that was something she couldn’t think about without tears filling her eyes. Was it hormones? When would she start to feel right sided again?

She was just getting William settled in to sleep around 8 pm, and thinking about what to put in her stomach. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and was finally catching her breath when she heard the lightest rap at her door.

She walked over to the door, and looked out the peep hole to see Melvin Frohike on the other side. She opened the door and smiled at him. “Hey there. What brings you to the neighborhood?”

“Oh...no reason. Just wanted to check in and see how you and the little chicken nugget are doing.” He said quietly, knowing she had probably just got him to sleep. 

“Come on in,” she said, waving him in. 

He sat with her while she ate some salad and re-heated casserole. He had already eaten, but said he would keep her company. He told her about the newest edition of the Lone Gunman publication they were working on, and some of the new recipes the guys had been trying out. He offered to have her and William stop by for glazed pork tenderloin whenever they felt up for it. 

She was grateful for his company, and for the easy conversation. As she was cleaning up, and telling him about William’s latest milestone, he pulled something out of his shirt pocket and held it tightly in his hand. 

She turned around, and he held out a small padded envelope and placed it gently on the table, in front of the chair where she’d been sitting. 

He held up on finger to his lips, to remind her not to say anything. Then he said, “well miss Scully, it’s been a pleasure as always. Good night to you and William. Sorry I didn’t get to see him, but please give him love from all of us.” He emphasized the “all of us,” and gave her a kind nod. She walked him to the door, and before closing it, she reached forward and gave his shoulder a squeeze, silently thanking him for the delivery. 

After she had locked up, she bee-lined back to the table and examined the envelope. How had Melvin sat across from her for an hour with this in his pocket, just making small talk?

She ripped it open, and found two lined sheets of notebook paper, folded into a neat square. She could see a small stone at the bottom as well, but read the note first; starved for word from Mulder. 

“Hey, baby. I haven’t missed this tradition in six years, and I didn’t want to leave you wondering if I was ok. I hope my little pony express messenger will come a close second to yours truly. I’m sorry I can’t be with you, but just as your sister is with you in your heart, so am I. I think of you and William with every breath, and wait for the time to be right to return home. Know that I am safe and well, and love you both very much.

This year, I’m sending you an obsidian stone. I hope it’s powers of protection, grounding, and connection will help you feel me with you. I want to believe that there are unseen forces that can strengthen the connection of my soul to your soul. I hope you hold this close, that it gives you some strength, and that it makes you feel closer to me.

All of my love.  
-Fred Flintstone”

She re-read the note three times, then ran it through her shredder. She took the stone and put it on the nightstand on the right side of her bed. Holding space and channeling her faith that her other half would soon return.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere and I had to get it down on paper. Will follow from 1996-2003, ending with Season 9.


End file.
